Birds of a Feather
by xMidnightAurorax
Summary: I got to sleep one night after watching young Justice and wake up in Gotham. What's more I can fly and talk to birds and if that wasn't enough I am now standing in front of Batman and Robin. what is going on here?


"If you could be best friend with anyone in the world, who would it be?"

It seemed to be an innocent question on the Saturday morning show. I know I know. I'm 16 and I'm too old for cartoons but I honestly enjoy sitting in the lounge room with my little sister watching T.V. And I am willing to admit it. My best friend it probably sick with the amount of times I rant about young justice and the unique perks of each characters.

So when I saw this question on kids W.B one mooring I sat there for about half an hour just thinking. I was sure they meant live people but my mind was sorting through everybody in the DC universe. In the end I came to one conclusion, I would be best friends with Dick Grayson.

I know that he already has a friend with Wally but I think he heed someone else. Someone he an honestly talk to without worrying about the manly morals. Dick reminds me of my little brother and if I was friends with him I would want to be an older sister figure. Throughout his life dick becomes an older brother figure for several other to be robins, but he doesn't have someone to look out for him. I find it kind of sad.

It was during the big bang theory that I started to get tired. It was only 9 on a Saturday and I had slept in late that morning so I found it kind of weird. It wasn't long before I was struggling to keep my eyes open. In the end I went to my room after saying a quick goodnight to the family.

Now I quite like my room. It was spacious enough and had a comfy feeling. The room was admittedly cluttered but still neat. I had a king single bed up against the wall and nest to it a rather large book case. Bottom shelf was made up of text books and folders from school. The second shelf had trinkets and drawing equipment. Third shelf had books galore. Now I wasn't a nerd as the books were mostly all fantasy fiction but there were so many of them. The forth shelf had some trinkets from my travels and two stacks of some of my favourite series. Guardians of Gahoole and the rangers apprentice series.

The top shelf held draws and statues that I have collected over time and my x-box games. Sitting on top of the book case sat my Scarfs and a rather large owl statue that I call Brian (awesome name I know). Across the room was my desks and mirrors, I had two of each. I had one desk that was dedicated to makeup, Jewry, perfume etc, with a medium sides mirror on top. The second desk held all my work and electrical trinkets, so basically where I put everything when I don't have any room. The other mirror is a full body mirror that is attached to the back if my door. Honestly I've been thinking about removing it because it freaks me out at night when the cat wants to come in and sleep and I see my own reflection (I look scary when I'm tired).

On the last side of the room I had an old fashioned wardrobe that was stuffed full of clothes and shoes that I really needed to sort out And a set of draws with a 32' TV with my Xbox and DVD player. I was happy with it.

As I walked into the room I was greeted with a quiet hello from Boo Boo (another great name. I'm the best at naming things) my eclectics parrot. He sat on my bed head and ruffled his feathers as I gave him a loving scratch before getting settled to sleep. It wasn't long after that I followed the suit and I was dead to the world. Little did I know that my life would change forever.

The next morning I was semi awake and could feel the sun on my face. It's a wonderful morning I though. I felt relaxed and happy as I listened to the birds chirping and the early morning traffic and the… wait a minute.

I sat up strait in my bed and caused Boo to go flying off my bed to the back of the chair wops, must have scared him awake. I was just about to apologise when he started squawking up a storm. And I could understand him

_'Give me some warning next time will you. I love ya but I don't appreciate getting scared to death'_

I stopped dead in my tracks with my mouth hanging open. I could have sworn I just…

"Hello" I found myself saying. Hoping that somehow being able to hear him talk and squawk at the same time was just my morning drowsiness.

"Hello" he replied in almost my exact same voice. I was about to breathe a sigh in relief when he started squawking again.

'_it's a nice morning, except for all that noise. What is that noise?' _he said to himself. It was odd, I could see and hear him squawking but at the same time there was a voice in my head that spoke the words. The voice was deeper than you would expect from a parrots voice, it kind of reminded me of rex from generator rex.

I shook my head and decided to stop watching cartoons before bed and went to the window. If I'm gona have a wacky dream I might as well see what my mind came up with. Looking out the window it looked like I was in the outer suburb of a city I didn't recognised, not that I see much of city's when I live in the county but normally when you're in a dream your mind puts you in places you recognise. Oh well, doesn't really matter.

I quickly got changed into a pair of bootleg jeans and a baggy, leopard print top before turning to my bird. I looked him in the eye and he tilted his head curiously. "Gona say anything tuff guy?" I asked. I got no reaction besides him tilting his head the other way. Maybe the communication was a one way thing? Well, when I heard him talk it was in my head so maybe if I thought really hard it would work? God my best friend would be laughing at me if she heard me say that.

But I might as well give it a try. Making eye contact with boo again I decided to try and 'think' words towards his direction. God it sounded stupid but it's a dream right?

_'Hey Boo Boo baby. Can you understand me?'_ I thought and saw surprised when he nearly fell off the back of my chair with an accompanying squawk of _'Woah!'_

After regaining his balance he looked up at me with a look that could only be disbelief, if birds could look like that anyway. '_Was that you Yasmin?' _he asked innocently

I shrugged my shoulders and tried to be nonchalant about the situation but really I was over the moon that I worked. Even though it was just a dream it was nice to be able to finally communicate with one of my closest friends. _'Yeah it was me, there is a lot that can happen in a dream. Anyway I'm going out to see what my insane mine came up with, want to come along?' _I said while holding out my arm. He flew to it eagerly before walking up my arm and giving my hair a quick preen like he does every morning.

I walked out into the lounge room and realised the rest of the house was the same except it has a proper paint job and working cupboard. Hey, when you're out in the country the house doesn't matter too much, as long as you have a comfortable place to sleep. The difference made the place look nice and neat. I shrugged my shoulders, startling boo for a second before walking out the front door. The yard reminded me of the one at my dad's house in the city. The front yard was nice and green and a hammock lay between two trees. Over in the drive way my little blue ford laser Lxi was parked and I looked in my pocket to find my purse.

Opening it I saw a gleaming licence and felt a smile graced my lips. I must have been in America somewhere if I could drive. Back in Australia I would only be on a learners permit but apparently here I was free to drive the roads. Watch out Gotham I play GTA.

Wait… Gotham? I looked down at the card again and found that yes, my address was 55 burns Rd Gotham. Wow, that was unexpected. Does that mean I was in the DC universe? My heart leapt and I was dancing inside. I wonder if I will run into any supers here.

Deciding that I didn't want to try and dive yet I started walking down the street. I got a few strange glances my way as I started learning how to talk to boo boo with my mind at the same time as talking out loud. We had walked a few blocks before I had perfected the technique and found that we were at the local park. It was a nice place for the things I've read and seen of Gotham. Walking through I came to a lovely little lake and sat down by the edge.

It was a lovely day, not to hot and not too cold. I listened as people talked and enjoyed each other's company and listened as the birds sang, literally sang. I could hear them sing lyrics of songs but I had trouble making it out. It was weird.

I decided to lie down under the tree and boo boo crawled onto my stomach and up my leg before perching on my raised knee. It has been a while since I felt as relaxed as this. I don't know how long I laid there but I was awoken by a loud bang.

Jolting awake I called boo down from the tree that he had flown to in surprise and went to check it out. Not I know what you're thinking, you should run away from a loud bang in Gotham but you have to remember, I am naturally curious and I think that this is all a dream. Walking closer to the area I saw people running in the opposite direction and heard laughter in the distance.

_'Yas? This isn't a good idea, let's go back home please?' _boo boo squawked as he tried to keep balance on my shoulder. I simply ignored him and kept walking towards the smoke. Arriving I came face to face with a face I am unlikely to forget.

Now, to be honest with you clowns always creped me out. I have watched too many horror movies to not be. Now coming face to face with the most famous DC clown was not my cup or tea. Standing in front of me was the crime king himself. The joker stood in all his glory in the middle of the park, waving his arms around dramatically.

My body froze as he made eye contact with me and his already creepy smile only got larger.

"Well well well, what do we have here" he said as he put an arm around my shoulder, causing boo boo to fly to the nearest tree. "What's a young lady like you doing here? All alone. I was waiting for batsy and boy blunder to come but you should be able to provide entertainment till they get here huh?" He said as he pulled out a knife. My heart started racing as he slowly brought it closer and I closed my eyes for the pain that was to come.

_'NO!' _ I heard boo squawk before I saw him attack the man's face. The joker let go of me and started waving his arms around, trying to dislodge the bird from his face. During his wild slashing he managed to nick my arm and I felt the sting pain and clasped my hand over it. I looked down and saw blood drip off my arm and found myself wondering why I hadn't awoken yet. Usually pain makes me snap awake but at the moment all I could do was grit my teeth and bear it.

Looking up I took a few steps back before calling boo back to me. Fortunately he hadn't been hurt but you could see the scratch makes on the jokers face from his claws. The clown was no longer smiling but instead had an ugly scowl on his face in anger. "You will pay for this little girl" he said as he raised his blade against me. Boo threw up his wings in a threatening gesture and was prepared to fight him for my safety.

"Enough jokers!" a voice called from behind him I looked past the clowns shoulder as was met with the site of my favourite heroes, Batman and Robin. I would have probably swooned if it wasn't for the current situation.

It probably would have been a better idea to keep an eye on the joker because the next second I had an arm around my neck as he pointed the knife at the duo. "Oh hey batsy. I was just playing a game. She and that feathered rodent gave me a makeover. I was only going to return the favour." He said while licking the blood off his cut lip.

He brought the knife towards my face and I started panicking. I had no idea what was going on but as far as I could tell I could feel pain and I did not want to have my face cut up. I looked up and saw boo boo circling up above, screeching but I couldn't make out what was being said. Oh I wish I could fly, if I had wings I could get out of here and far way. If only, if only…

I screamed in anger as I flung out my arms and felt the joker go flying away from me. Well that was strange, I didn't even tough him with my arms, what was stranger still was me hovering a few feet above ground.

The three other men stared at me with their mouths agape before I realised that something was moving on my back. Looking over my shoulder I saw a pair of green, red and blue wings, like a large version of boo's. Well, this was new.

The joker quickly got over his shock and lunged at me. This seemed to snap the duo out of their trance and they quickly went to action against him. For my part I flew up and joined my bird in the sky. I watched and just as the joker seemed to be beat about 20 goons showed out from no were. I could see Batman dealing with the joker but robin seemed to have to deal with the goons. I know that rob could kick ass but that was too many even for him.

I looked around and thought of what I could do. It seemed that here I had some powers and though I wasn't sure what I could do yet there was one power I knew off.

"_All birds of the park, please, I need your assistance" _I called out with both my voice and my mind. I wasn't sure whether it was going to work but I had to do something. I watched as slowly birds from all over started flying around me. I was surprised by the sheer amount but I wasn't going to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Once I had a suitable swarm (I know it's called flock but there were so many it looked more like a bee swarm) I looked down towards the fight. The joker had retreated and both were fighting the goons, there were several down but still many to go.

"_Please go and assist the man in black and the one in red and yellow."_ I said and watched as they flew off but before they could all go I stopped the 10 or so that were left. "_Now you, I would like you to come with me"_ I said and flew towards the joker. I watched as his cackling stoped as he saw the flock of birds attack and distract his goons, allowing the dynamic duo to take them out much faster. I quickly flew up to him and landed a punch in his face. The momentum from my flight sent him flying a few feet back.

He stood and started cackling again at the sight of me. "Well isn't this lovely. A new super hero to play with" he said as he threw his head back. I directed my birds and in a very cartoonish style they grabbed hold of him and lifted him off the ground laughing the entire time. I flew close to him and was about to sucker munch him when he started talking. "Ohh ohh this is fun kiddies but I would rather my feet on the ground." He said before spraying something on my face.

I backed away coughing and landed myself on the ground. For some reason I found this situation to be incredibly funny. I started laughing as I had a large, painful smile on my face. At the moment everything was hilarious. I could hear stuff happening in the background but I was too focused on my own world of laughter. I was laughing so hard I was starting to have breathing difficulties, but I didn't care.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm and my laughing started to calm down. Looking up I realised I was on my back looking at the sky. As my breathing became regular I looked to my side and saw the face of the boy wonder. Oh god he was so close

"Wow, that was pretty impressive" he said as he helped me up. It was difficult with my wings and I grunted with pain as my arm reminded me of the joker s fun.

"Yeah, impressive. I just can't wait to wake up and for this to all be over." I mumbled back as boo flew onto my head. I gave his feathers a pat and relaxed with the familiar feel. Robin just looked at me weird before turning to his mentor who stood in front of a hogtied, knocked out joker. They had one of their silent conversations while I removed boo and cuddled him to my chest. My blood stained his feathers as I waited to wake up, but I wasn't waking up. Why wasn't I waking up?

Someone touched my shoulder and I flinched back from it. I looked up and met the eyes, or mask, of the dark night. He wasn't so bad, for of… he reached out and grabbed my arm silently as he inspected it. He nodded as he came to a conclusion before walking towards the Bat Mobil. Robin helped me to my feet and I sent him a questioning glance. He simply shrugged and led me away. I watched as batman opened the side door and looked towards us.

"Get in"

**Ha ha I bet you though it was going be Independence Day. But no, I want Yasmin to get to know Dick a bit more. I'm sick and I had a laptop and this is my strange result. Well, hope you like it :D**

**Review!**


End file.
